


fandom Hell Related Things 2020, визуал низкого рейтинга

by fandom Hell Related Things 2020 (HellRaleted)



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helltaker (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Art, Cannibalism, Comic strip, Crack, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Line Art, Maybe - Freeform, Pencil, Traditional Media, sketch - freeform, Фандомная Битва
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellRaleted/pseuds/fandom%20Hell%20Related%20Things%202020
Summary: Фандом: Hazbin HotelПейринг/персонажи: Чарли/Вэгги
Relationships: Alastor & Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 24
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	1. Divine Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фандом: Hazbin Hotel  
> Пейринг/персонажи: Чарли/Вэгги

art by [@kemonokage](https://kemonokage.tumblr.com/)

[Открыть в полном размере](https://i3.imageban.ru/out/2020/05/09/3f30c27c0eb1a927238ed12298d56ef5.jpg)


	2. Тройное веселье

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фандом: Helltaker  
> Пейринг/персонажи: Цербер

  
art by [@vervolfcat](https://vk.com/vervolfcat)

[Открыть в полном размере](https://i2.imageban.ru/out/2020/07/24/cc4b18ed8973152c37f7f6611221a46f.jpg)


	3. В ирисах

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фандом: Мифология Древнего Египта  
> Пейринг/персонажи: Анубис

  
art by [@vervolfcat](https://vk.com/vervolfcat)

[Открыть в полном размере](https://i2.imageban.ru/out/2020/07/24/c23ae5a948fc22ced45c9a9e1f782cbd.jpg)


	4. Гендербендер из ада

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фандом: Hazbin Hotel  
> Пейринг/персонажи: фем!Аластор, фем!Хаск, мэйл!Ниффти

  
art by [@vervolfcat](https://vk.com/vervolfcat)

[Открыть в полном размере](https://i5.imageban.ru/out/2020/07/24/ca4c4ddf85779a5d0ac3536667afa764.png)


	5. Защищать друг друга

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фандом: Hazbin Hotel  
> Пейринг/персонажи: Чарли/Вэгги

**Чарли** : Хорошо, что ты цела!  
**Вэгги** : Я должна была защищать тебя, а не наоборот.  
**Чарли** : Но защищать друг друга - это правильно ❤️ 

****

art by [@magistriota](https://twitter.com/magistriota/with_replies)

[Открыть в полном размере](https://i1.imageban.ru/out/2020/07/24/09d9f6f97922a52158b7062270f1bab9.png)


	6. Сердце в подарок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фандом: Hazbin Hotel  
> Пейринг/персонажи: Аластор, Вэгги, чье-то сердце

**Аластор** : Эй, Вэгги, у меня для тебя кое-что есть!  
(Пахнет подозрительно вкусно)  
(Вэгги) даже не удивлена.  
⬅️ сердечко ❤️  
**Аластор** : Приятного аппетита.

art by [@magistriota](https://twitter.com/magistriota/with_replies)

[Открыть в полном размере](https://i3.imageban.ru/out/2020/07/24/2377468f58e1d3c60ccb62b0c39c92ba.jpg)


End file.
